


The Sign Of... Having Had Enough

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Data and Picard watchBBC Sherlock: the Sign of Threeand Data loses his patience at the drunk-at-a-crime-scene scene.





	The Sign Of... Having Had Enough

“Computer, end programme.” Data snaps.

The portable 3D projector on the coffee table zaps off.

“I take it you’re not enjoying this?” Enquires Picard.

They are in the Captain’s quarters, eight shows into a _Sherlock_ marathon. (Life on a Federation starship isn’t all excitement all the time; there’s often weeks of waiting around as the ship travels through empty space from Point A to Point B). Initially, Data had been gushing with enthusiasm for this cultural artefact from early-21st Century Earth, even donning the eponymous character’s sharp suit, gloves and scarf for one a holodeck adventure, but he had become increasingly impatient throughout this particular episode and the drunken antics of Holmes and Watson were the last straw.

“While I found the earlier seasons of _Sherlock_ intriguing and true to Conan Doyal’s original intent, this third season has descended into puerile nonsense.”

“Can we at least watch to the end of the episode?” Picard asks, hopefully.

“ _You_ may,” Data replies, rising from the sofa. “I would rather use this time to attempt improvement to the nutritional content of Spot’s feline supplement.”

“I see.” Picard sighs. “I was hoping this would be a nice evening we would spend _together_. Perhaps we could discuss your grievances regarding the show?”

“That would be acceptable.” Data acquiesces after a pause, sitting back down beside the Captain.

“Well?” Picard turns to Data, expectant.

“ _This_ scene,” Data gestures to the now-silent projector, “Betrays the core of the characters Conan Doyle created. Sherlock Holmes is an unorthodox maverick, but _this_ is taking it too far. Intoxication to the point of loss of consciousness at a crime scene contaminates the evidence. It is both irresponsible and highly uncharacteristic. Holmes prizes evidence above all else; it is how he makes his deductions. This takes too many liberties with the character.”

“It has certainly made you angry—“

“I cannot _feel_ anger, Captain.” Data interrupts. “However, when certain sensory inputs are repeated, I grow to expect them, and their absence or significant change, is noticed. I do not welcome this fundamental change to a character I have studied extensively. I cannot reconcile _this_ version of Holmes with the others I am familiar with. There is too much conflict between their core personality traits.”

Picard sighs again and heads over to the replicator.

“Tea: Earl Grey, hot.” The machine whirs.

“Perhaps you would like to investigate another old Earth artefact?” He returns to the sofa, places his tea down, and reaches under the coffee table for a shallow, battered, red-yellow-and-green-printed box.

“ _Cluedo_?” Data reads. “I am not familiar with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s prompt was “gaming/watching a movie”... or a movie-length TV show episode. I actually drafted this yesterday and did a bit of editing today, as I’m pretty busy today and wanted to do this prompt justice as it was one of my favourites. Bet you can’t tell I’m a bitter and twisted former Sherlock fan who feels betrayed by everything from season 3 onwards, right? (This is not an invitation to use the comments to try to debate me on the merits or otherwise of BBC Sherlock. There’s a reason I’m not tagging the show. Thanks.)


End file.
